


To Be in Possession of a Burning Want

by CreativeSweets



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angry Sex, Blackmail, Dirty Talk, Extremely Dubious Consent, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Marking, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Praise Kink, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Spanking, Submission, Subspace, Uchiha Izuna Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 07:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20223811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeSweets/pseuds/CreativeSweets
Summary: “If I’d have known you liked it like this,” Izuna says as he rubs the reddening mark, “I’d have fucked you instead of fought you when we met on the battlefield.”He punctuates his confession with more strikes, well aware that Tobirama’s higher brain functioning should be turning off, leaving him the submissive, whore of a Senju he knows he can become. Unfortunately, Tobirama seems keen on not submitting to him.“No!—ah!—We shouldn’t be doing this.” Tobirama finally pants out, face pressed against his workbench, legs spread wide.“Bullshit”—Izuna reaches down to tug on Tobirama’s very firm cock—“Your body is much more honest than you are, Tobira-chan.”





	To Be in Possession of a Burning Want

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alasse_m](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alasse_m/gifts), [Lilili_cat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilili_cat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Collection of NSFW Tobirama-centric fanart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19230757) by [Alasse_m](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alasse_m/pseuds/Alasse_m). 

> I honestly shouldn't be surprised when I read the comments on Alasse_m's work. Inspired by the 15th chapter, in which Mito is punishing Tobirama by spanking and figging him because she believes Hashirama's methods are too soft. 
> 
> The comments thread that Lilili_cat started blasted this idea into my brain, so, here we are. 
> 
> Enjoy~

“I’ll tell Mito.” Izuna finally says, all but bursting with glee as he exposes his ace up his sleeve.

That makes Tobirama pause, his narrowed gaze snapping to his own.

“You wouldn’t.” Tobirama’s voice waivers, betraying his doubt.

“Oh, I totally will”—Izuna smirks, all teeth—“Who do you think told her about when you skipped both lunch _and _dinner just a fortnight ago?”

Tobirama’s eyes widen in shock.

“Yes, that was _me_.” Izuna revels in lording over his rival in such a manner.

When he first found out about Tobirama’s sister-in-law, and their _arrangement _that somehow Hashirama allows as well, he was actually shocked. Izuna’s saw the punishment, saw his rival shamed and blushing, saw the way he’d come over someone’s lap, and _seethed_. He’s been in Tobirama’s life longer than that, that bitch! Tobirama’s shame, his submission, should be his! Only his!

Madara and him have talked about that time that they’d watched, and Izuna had blown up first at his brother for admitting to having a small crush on ‘the pretty Senju’ and then again when he was slapped with the ‘it’s too late to make a move on him’ line from Madara.

They had a hole in their living room wall for weeks after that.

But if Izuna couldn’t partake in Tobirama himself, then, well, he found a way to be the one responsible for those punishments. Those marks that Tobirama’s clothing couldn’t quite hide completely. Those winces and grit teeth when Tobirama forgot to sit gently.

And for months Izuna had buddied up to Mito, told her all about how Tobirama missed breakfast, or how he hasn’t slept for three days again, or how his chakra was so low he didn’t even sense Izuna coming up on him.

(That last time, Tobirama had just come back from a mission, exhausted, and had been sleeping. But Izuna wasn’t about to mention that little fact.)

But now, it’s no longer enough to see the marks after the fact, to see the blossoms of pain on that pale skin as they occur. He’s been invited, a few times since that first time, to watch, and it’s well worth it to see a bound Tobirama squirm more when Izuna is there, pressing his chakra against him.

(And on one notable time, actually succeeded in bullying his way to participating, and oh how exquisite Tobirama tasted on his tongue—Izuna knows that Mito is going to use his jealousy, his lust for Tobirama against him. He’s still waiting.)

For now, however, the perfect opportunity he’s been waiting for has arrived. He’s caught Tobirama right outside his lab, exhausted and haggard but no less beautiful or deadly. It’s not only his knowledge that Tobirama hasn’t slept last night, it’s also that he knows Tobirama just came back from a mission, and shouldn’t be studying and trying out whatever it is in his lab.

(And when Tobirama is studying in a fit of pique, Izuna is sure that Tobirama isn’t eating, as sure as the sun rises each day.)

So he waits for Tobirama to crack, to accept his proposal lest he tell Mito.

(Oh, how it burns something dark and festering inside him to think that he could say no, could chose that witch of a woman over him!)

“Not here.” Is what Tobirama says, eyes averted and blush already starting to form.

“Very well.” Izuna says, trying to contain his immediate reaction to kiss, to suck on those lips and see them red and swollen.

Instead, Izuna starts pushing Tobirama back inside his lab, ignoring the faint protests Tobirama is giving him.

(Izuna knows Tobirama spends more time in his lab than anywhere else. He’s going to cement his very being into every object in the room. Let’s see Tobirama forget about him then!)

He swipes the papers off Tobirama’s desk and that gets a more violent reaction from his rival. He silences those protests with his mouth, trying to crowd Tobirama against his lab desk with eventual success. Izuna lifts his thigh to press between Tobirama’s legs and is very pleased to feel the hardness bump against him. His hands have minds of their own as they both dive into Tobirama’s pants, one to leisurely stroke that hardness, one to grip and pinch the round swell of his ass.

A hiss escapes Tobirama and Izuna lets the full body shudder work its way through him. Oh, oh _fuck_.

“Did Mito do this?” Izuna asks, voice gone low and husky as both his hands move to grope the sensitive skin of Tobirama’s backside.

“Nngh!”

Izuna needs to see, needs to see more than he needs air in his lungs. And so he flips his pliant rival over and yanks those pants down to expose a pale, pale backside with just the barest hints of the deep, yellowing bruises. He bites his lip as his hand goes flying, the smack loud and lewd. Tobirama’s head jerks back with a bit off curse.

“If I’d have known you liked it like this,” Izuna says as he rubs the reddening mark, “I’d have fucked you instead of fought you when we met on the battlefield.”

He punctuates his confession with more strikes, well aware that Tobirama’s higher brain functioning should be turning off, leaving him the submissive, whore of a Senju he knows he can become. Unfortunately, Tobirama seems keen on not submitting to him.

“No!—ah!—We shouldn’t be doing this.” Tobirama finally pants out, face pressed against his workbench, legs spread wide.

“Bullshit”—Izuna reaches down to tug on Tobirama’s very firm cock—“Your body is much more honest than you are, Tobira-chan.”

The whine he gets from the nickname (or maybe it’s from the way he’s circling his fingers around Tobirama’s cock, like his tongue did oh so many weeks ago) is music to his ears and just what he needs to continue on.

Gripping those firm, but plush, cheeks, Izuna exposes Tobirama to him fully. He delights in the whine, the squirm, the way Tobirama buries his head down like Izuna doesn’t know exactly how much he likes it. Tobirama’s ears are a pretty telling shade of pink, and his hands are simply scratching at his desk and not him, after all.

Brushing his thumb over the twitching bud spurs Tobirama to start talking again.

“Wait, we shouldn’t, we shouldn’t”—Tobirama babbles in complete opposite of how his hips are twitching back into his thumb—“No, no stop, I can’t—ah!”

All it takes, Izuna thinks as he takes his thumb out and pushes it back into that tight heat, is something inside his rival to make him lose himself.

A true whore indeed.

“Hold yourself open, Tobira-chan, while I prepare you.” Izuna’s heart beats faster for the tense moment that it takes for Tobirama to shift his weight and remember that his arms work.

(The fear of rejection burns bright as he waits.)

Izuna’s fears are unfounded, and are reinforced when those long, pale fingers grip and pull apart that red, nicely bruised ass with only a single hiss that trails off to a whimper.

The blood rushes so fast to his cock that Izuna starts to feel dizzy. The picture that Tobirama makes is—his sharingan whirls to life because he never, ever wants to forget this. He quickly coats two of his fingers with saliva and roughly shoves them inside that twitching hole. He can’t keep his mouth off of that pale skin, and gets down to bite, and suck, and toy with Tobirama’s skin that marks so easily, his balls, that hang full and heavy, his cock, that tastes sweeter than his first taste.

Because this victory is one he himself has earned. He’s the one to bring his rival down into the throes of pleasure and pain. To whisper words to finally have Tobirama surrender to him. To drag such deliciously pained, pleasureful noises from him.

And Tobirama takes it. Takes his fingers as they increase from two to three, to four. Takes his bites and scratches and bruising grips. Takes everything Izuna’s been bottling up so, so beautifully. He’s even still obediently holding himself open for Izuna’s molestation. Izuna leans over his sweaty form to whisper in his ear.

“I’m going to fuck you like the whore you are, and you’re going to fucking _like it_.”

He rips his fingers out of that hole, making sure to drag against Tobirama’s prostate. It makes Tobirama keen and arch his back against him, and then Izuna’s pushing inside that wet, tight, hot heat. He leans back to watch Tobirama’s fingers twitch and alternate between gripping too hard and causing pain, and lax enough to almost not be holding himself open. But more importantly, he leans back to watch himself sink into Tobirama. To watch his cock disappear into the soft, pink hole with obscene, wet sounds.

“Look at you, look at what a good boy you are,” Izuna groans out, “Taking my cock so well.”

His words earn him a shudder and a moan and oh, Izuna’s so very glad he’s never truly learned to keep his mouth shut.

As soon as he’s fully inside of his trembling, pale and sweaty lover for the afternoon, he brings a hand down to press against Tobirama’s stomach.

“Can you feel me? So deep inside of you”—Izuna grinds up—“Filling you so well. You were made for this, to take cock, to be filled and fucked and filthy.”

Tobirama’s been reduced to pitiful whimpers that grow into moans as Izuna starts moving. Izuna throws his head back with a moan of his own as he really starts to fuck his rival. His head snaps back so he can watch himself take him apart.

“You think that that stupid bitch of a woman and your brother can make you feel this way? Can make you pliant and fuckable and take care of you the same way I can? That I am? Have you let Mito fuck you? Your _brother _fuck you?”

The words spark his jealousy into a roaring flame, and he uses it to put more power behind his thrusts. To pinch and twist Tobirama’s nipples harshly. To bite and suck deep, deep purpling marks on that pale, pale neck. To yank that head back by that soft white hair as he nears his completion.

“I’m going to cum in you, mark you so deeply that you’ll never forget, and you’re going to take it, take it all.”

Izuna’s not sure when his angry tears started, but they’re certainly making it hard for him to see Tobirama clearly as he grits his teeth together and thrusts as far in as he can go. Burying his face in Tobirama’s back, he drags a hand over Tobirama’s length, nearly cursing as he feels Tobirama clench.

They stay like that, with Izuna drying his tears on Tobirama’s back and Tobirama lying there, until Izuna finally slips out of him. Izuna leans back and his cock gives a valiant twitch at the sight of that puffy, pink, gaping hole that Tobirama’s still holding open. And oh, oh how that makes his blood sing! Tobrama’s still obeying him, even through getting fucked and marked, filled and orgasming, he’s still submitting.

It’s beautiful.

Izuna really can’t be blamed for tracing his fingers around that hole, for pushing a finger in and feeling his own cum slick his finger, for rubbing Tobirama’s prostate a few times.

“You’re so cute like this, Tobira-chan, all open and honest. And look how well you’re doing, still holding yourself open for me.”

Tobirama’s hips twitch at his words, his head shifts to partially hide that embarrassed and open expression. Izuna doesn’t mind and slips his finger out and gently pats the hands, allowing them to fall. Placing his finger in front of his rival’s face, he’s pleased when Tobirama starts licking and sucking his finger without any prompting.

If Izuna could have him like this every night, he would.

But since they both probably have places to be, he runs his hands down Tobirama’s sides and gently slides pants back where they belong, and straightens out hair and shirts.

They’re both presentable again, and Izuna sees a few of his marks over the collar of Tobirama’s shirt and smirks. Let that sea witch and wood bastard see what he did to Tobirama! Even if they kill him for it (which Izuna thinks is most likely going to be the case) they can’t erase his mark he’s made on Tobirama’s soul. The marks, the bites, the soreness, that’ll all disappear, much to Izuna’s bitterness. But the way Tobirama looks at him, the way he’ll remember, that, they can’t ever take away from him.

(Izuna thinks he might spend the night with Madara. At least for a few nights. It’s not like it’ll stop his impending murder, but it may at least slow those two titans down enough to give him time to make sure his will is all written out.)

Izuna’s not at all prepared to almost run into the sea witch as they leave the lab. He grimaces.

“Ane-sama.”

“Tobirama,” she-devil says as her dark stare takes in his appearance, “we’ll talk later.”

Then her gaze turns to him. “I suppose I should thank you, Izuna, for punishing our Tobirama for misbehaving again. I’ll see you around soon enough.”

And then that bitch turns around, literally her back is to him! He’s never wanted to stab someone in a non-sexual way so badly before! How dare she—she make him feel used that way! There’s no way that she ordered Tobirama to, what, allow him to do all that . . . is there?

(No! Fuck that bitch! There’s no way Tobirama would allow it if he himself didn’t want it! How dare she make him doubt himself?!)

He watches, fuming, as Tobirama falls into step beside her, with no more answers given to him. Oh, he’ll be ready for the next time she decides to see him, Izuna thinks with teeth bared.


End file.
